This invention relates to a portable door lock and more particularly to a portable public restroom door lock for holding stall doors of restrooms closed when the locking system provided is inoperative.
It is not uncommon for public restrooms to be poorly maintained and to find restroom stall door locks to be inoperative. This renders the restroom stall difficult and uncomfortable to use because the door will not remain in a closed position.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a portable public restroom door lock.
Another object is to provide such a lock which is small and compact in size and which can conveniently be carried in a purse or on the person of a user.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a lock which can be quickly and easily utilized to lock a public restroom door in a closed position when the restroom door lock is inoperative.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.